Blast To The Past!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Inuyasha wasn't the only one to lose a loved one? What if another was killed fifty years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

In this story, I want to try something.

SUMMARY: What if Inuyasha wasn't the only one to lose a loved one? What if another was killed fifty years ago?

I do NOT own Inuyasha! I only own my Oc and story idea!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The past and the future!

 _"Hold on!" A male voice yelled as a figure knelt over the form of a woman in a blood covered battlefield a hand on a wound trying to stop the blood flow._

 _"My..love...*Cough! Cough!* I can't, my wounds are...too deep," A strained voice came from the woman._

 _Her once white hair stained with blood and dirt, her clothing ripped and stained red. A sword rested in her limp grasp, while a broken blade rested in her lower chest as frost covered the ground around her waist where a hole rested showing that she had been stabbed from behind._

 _"Keep your eyes open! Please," The male voice spoke starting off strong but ended up in a soft tone almost pleading._

 _Lifting her hand she touched his cheek saying "I'll...come back to you...I promise, one way or...another, I'll return to you...my love,"_

 _With that, the life left her eyes as her hand fell limp from his cheek, the last thing she heard was the enraged roar of her lover._

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Ah!" A gasp rang out as a figure shot up from their bed.

The figure belonged to a young woman around 19 with mid-back length pure white hair and stunning purple eyes, her lean toned runner built body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her body also lacked any covering letting her underwear be seen, pushing the covers off her the young woman sat on the edge of her bed a sad smile rested on her lips.

"I wonder how long these dreams, no, memories of mine will continue to torment me?" She said.

This young woman was Kacela Higurashi, oldest daughter of the Higurashi family and an Aura Guardian. A person who can use the life force in all living things, sadly she is also the last since in modern times Aura Guardians did not exist. (She can use Aura like Lucario off Pokemon)

Kacela kept her status as an aura user secret, only her mother knew of her powers and of her dreams.

You see Kacela was not a normal 19-year-old, no, she was, in fact, an old soul in a new body. In her past life, she had been killed during a war.

She sighs "I best not get lost in memory lane, It will do me no good,"

She got up and went to her dresser to get her clothing for the day, only to pause in front of her mirror. In said mirror showed her healthy pale skin which made her hair and eyes stand out along with the markings on her body, each Aura user had unique markings and colors. Kacela's markings are light purple in color, her mother had been torn between amused and confused when Kacela's markings had formed on her skin after reawakening her powers. Said markings were on her forehead and nose, around her eyes, along with her shoulders to her hips. (She has Okami's Amaterasu's red markings)

She also had extra violet markings on her body, a set of stripes on her upper body that started at the her side her chest before it curved under her chest and almost met in the middle. A single set of stripes on her abdomen that started above her hips and went downward towards her groin and a single set of stripes on her wrists and ankles.

Kacela reached up and traced a thin 2-inch scar that rested between the curve of her rib bones, a scar from her past life. A reminder of her mistake that day, one she would not forget.

Shaking her head Kacela picked out her clothing and went to get ready in the bathroom, she needed to get some work done to take her mind off her dream.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Kacela hummed as she brushed up the yard, she had long since passed high school and college so she had free time to do what she liked. Right now she had on a priestess outfit on, a white Kimono and red Hakama pants with white socks and sandals. She was more at home in them at least.

"Kagome, where are you? It's been three days and still, no sign of her," Kacela said as she looked up from her brushing.

Three days ago her little sister Kagome Higurashi, had gone missing. Sota had told them about her being pulled down the Well by a monster, though, Kacela had her doubts but now after three days, she was beginning to believe it herself.

Kacela paused as she looked up at the sky, it was mid-day now and soon to be sunset and she was getting a bad feeling. Something big was going to happen soon, something that involved her sister.

Narrowing her eyes Kacela turned and went inside, she would be ready for it whatever it may be.

 **AROUND SUNSET**

"Kacela! Kagome's back!" Sota yelled as he ran into the house while Kacela was helping their mother cook.

"What!?" Kacela said in shock as she quickly turned the stove off and ran outside to see Grandpa leading Kagome inside said girl was in priestess clothing with a small cut on her cheek.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" Kacela said as she went over and helped her sister inside.

"I'll tell you inside, it's a long story," Kagome said as she leaned on her sister looking tired and stressed.

Kacela nods as she leads her sister inside, looks like her gut feeling was right after all.

After Kagome was seated on the couch she waited until her family was also sitting down before telling them of her 'adventure' down the Well, going back in time and meeting a half-demon along with her meeting a strange hair woman who tried to kill her which didn't happen since she fell down the Well and returned home.

Kagome bit her lip as Sota looked at her with shock while Grandpa held his chin in thought, she was surprised though when her mother and sister shared a look before nodding.

"I believe you, dear," Hitomi said making Kagome blink a few times.

"You do?" Kagome asked making her mother nod.

"Yes, besides Kacela also has a secret of her own, right dear?" Hitomi said while looking at her eldest daughter.

Kacela nods holding up her right hand and to the shock of everyone but their mother, a glowing blue sphere of energy came to life over her hand. (Aura sphere off Pokemon)

"Kagome, I'm an aura user or Guardian, we are people who can use the life force energy around us to our will sadly I'm the last user," Kacela said as she dismissed the aura sphere and lowered her hand.

Kagome sat in shock first her time traveling, now this! She so needed a bath and a good sleep.

"I'm going to have a bath," Kagome said as she got up and made her way towards the stairs.

Kacela nods as she watched her sister go, before chuckling as Sota began to shoot questions at her.

"Okay! Calm down Sota," Kacela said as she held up a finger to Sota's lips.

"First things first, Aura guardians are a higher form of humanity since our bodies are stronger, faster and live longer than regular humans," Kacela said as she stood up.

"We also heal faster, have faster reflexes and can change into an animal once master our powers," Kacela said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon, let Kagome know," Kacela said as she went back to cooking.

5 minutes later the phone went off as Hitomi went to answer it, Sota went to the dinner table as Grandpa returned from doing something outside. Kacela gave a small smile as she set the food on the table.

"Kagome! Dinners ready! Plus, your friends on the phone!" Hitomi yelled as a loud yell of 'Coming!' was heard followed by footsteps.

Kagome soon sat at the table as Kacela handed the food out while Hitomi handed the drinks out.

"Let's dig in!" Sota said as he picked up his bowl.

Kagome nods as she went to start eating, Kacela smirks going to pick her bowl up when her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. An intruder?

Kacela stood up with a small growl right as the door opened to show a man with silver hair, golden eyes, claws, fangs and dog ears on his head. He had on a red kimono and hakama pants.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Idot! Who said you could go home?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, this made Kacela narrow her eyes.

' _So this is Inuyasha? He looks a lot like HIM,_ ' She thought.

He then grabbed Kagome and tried to drag her out, this set-off Kacela's 'big sister' mode.

"Unhand her!" Kacela yelled and when everyone blinked they saw that Kacela had Inuyasha by his neck with an Aura sphere ready in her other hand.

"I've only seen you for 5 minutes and already I despise your attitude!" Kacela said with narrowed eyes making Inuyasha glare at her.

"Same here!" Inuyasha barked back as he tried to figure out why she smelled so familiar, along with the fact that the markings she had reminded him of something, but what?

"Sis! Stop," Kagome said grabbing her sister's arm, Kacela glanced at her before huffing and releasing Inuyasha.

She then said, "What is your business here?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Inuyasha? Do you see it?" Kagome asked as she looked at the half-demons shoulder.

"See what?" Inuyasha asked looking himself.

"A hair, on your shoulder," Kagome said reaching out and picked up a black hair, Kacela raised an eyebrow thinking ' _that's one long hair_ '

She jumped a little when the hair tightened around Kagome's hand making a cut appear.

"Kagome! Your hand!" Grandpa said while their mother asked: "What is it?"

"It's here!" Kagome said while holding the hair up.

She then turned and ran from the living room with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome! Wait!" Kacela yelled as she ran after her sister, what had gotten so spooked? Was it the hair?

 **KACELA'S POV**

I arrived at the Well house with Grandpa, Sota, and mother right behind me.

"Kagome!" I yelled as she turned and saw us.

"Don't come in!" Kagome yelled closing the doors.

I gave a low growl running up to the doors I grabbed the handles and tried to open the doors. "Open up! Kagome!" I yelled only to wince as something stung my fingers.

Pulling back I looked down to see smoke coming from my fingertips, hang on, this energy...Kagome has Miko powers! She subconsciously placed a barrier around the door!

"Damn it!" I said while listening to the noises inside, I could hear stuff crashing for a few minutes before all went silent.

After a few minutes, I reached over and grabbed the door handles this time there was no barrier there, opening the doors I looked to see an empty Well house.

"Where did? Of course! The Well!" I said before going down the steps to the Old Well.

"Kacela?" Mother asked making me turn to her.

"Are you going after them?" She asked.

I nod saying "Yeah, besides,"

I turn to the Well and jumped up on the edge of it saying "It could help me...with my dream,"

Mother gave a sad smile saying "Be safe dear, make sure Kagome comes home safe,"

"I will! Wish me luck!" I said before jumping down, I watched in awe as blue lights engulfed me.

 **END OF POV**

 **500 YEARS IN THE PAST**

"That was a rush!" Kacela said pulling herself out of the Well.

She looked around as she got out and sniffed the air, it was fresh with the smell of blood. She then spotted a lot of hair in the forest, she had a feeling Kagome and Inuyasha had gone that way.

"Let's see if I'm right," Kacela said as she closed her eyes and used her aura sight, this turned the world around her black and blue as energy danced in front of her eyes.

She sent out a pulse which spread throughout the forest until it reached a clearing where a huge hair...ball? Hung, it also had a faint red aura around it. Below that was an outline of a woman in red most likely a demon. Kagome's aura was pinkish blue and Inuyasha's was violet.

"Found them!" Kacela said as she stopped and opened her eyes.

' _I can finally go all out, here I'm free to use my powers_ ' Kacela thought as she crouched down letting her energy build up.

"Let's go!" Kacela yelled before taking off in a burst of speed to the human eye it would look like she just vanished from the spot.

She kept running until she arrived at the clearing to see Inuyasha get stabbed and hit the ground, She also saw Kagome escaping some flames.

"My turn, this girl is going down," Kacela said under her breath before powering up an Aura Sphere.

Taking aim she threw the sphere at who she was guessing is Yura? Yuna? Whatever her name was! She smirked as it made contact and destroyed her left arm.

"What!?" Yuna yelled in both pain and shock as Kacela used an aura enhanced jump to leap into the air.

"Payback!" She yelled delivering a hard punch to Yuna sending her into the hairball behind her.

"Kacela!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to the hairball.

Kacela smirked landing beside her asking "You okay?" She got a nod as Inuyasha distracted Yuna.

"We have to find her weak spot! I don't know how long Inuyasha will last," Kagome said worry dancing in her eyes.

' _Weakness? I wonder_ ' Kacela though as she used her aura to search the area and Yuna herself.

She narrowed her eyes as she focused on Yuna's aura, it was red like any demon but it had a string attached to her? Like a puppet almost, it was attached to the hairball above them.

"Kagome! Up there!" Kacela yelled pointing at the red skull amongst the hair and skulls.

"Okay!" Kagome yelled as she ran over and started to climb up.

"I best help Inuyasha looks like he's not doing too well," Kacela said as she jumped over with ease, while secretly loving the feeling of using her powers once more.

Yuna who had felt Kagome climbing on her hair went to turn and stop her when a punch to the gut made her gasp for air as another hit sent her to the ground.

"Need a hand?" Kacela asked as a glow left her firsts.

"You!" Yuna said as she stood up turning to face Kacela, she growls sending her sword at Kacela.

The young woman smirks ducking the sword and turning on her heel she sends an aura sphere at the blade shattering it, she then sent out a blast of aura from her body destroying the hair around her.

Yuna's eyes went wide in shock, "Y-your an Aura Guardian! I thought they were all killed off!" She yelled.

"I'm the last Aura guardian, my names Kacela Higurashi and you are gonna regret hurting my sister," Kacela said glaring at Yuna who went stiff as Inuyasha attacked.

"Blades of blood!" He yelled sending out red blades at Yuna this cut her up and severed the hairs on her hands.

This also had the effect of making the skull and hairball hideout fall apart, Inuyasha jumped over and caught Kagome as she fell holding a red skull in her hands.

"I got it!" Kagome yelled while throwing the skull at her sister who caught it.

"Checkmate! Yuna!" Kacela yelled as Yuna went to attack her, Kacela smirks crushing the skull in her hands and destroying the red comb inside.

She watched as Yuna turned to dust leaving only her clothing behind, along with a lot of skulls.

' _I'd have to be the person who cleans all this up_ ' Kacela thought as she looked around.

What a way to start an adventure and Kacela had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

She chuckled looking over as Kagome patted Inuyasha on the back making him go stiff and hit the ground in pain.

Yep, a long adventure indeed!

* * *

Sorry if it's rushed!

It was a bit awkward to write since I really dislike Yuna, It was also hard to do it from the middle of an episode!

More of Kacela in the next chapter! More interaction between Inuyasha and the siblings and Kacela gets a shock.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome!

To chapter 2!

In this chapter, we have more interaction between Inuyasha and the siblings.

Also, chapters will get longer from here on out!

I do NOT own Inuyasha, I only own my Oc and story idea!

* * *

Chapter 2: My past, My promise Part 1.

 **500 YEARS IN THE PAST**

The moon was full tonight giving the area a glow as it rose higher in the sky, while down below on the ground was misty as a figure came into view standing on a small hill.

The figure was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and had long silver hair that reached his knees in length and looked silky to the touch, his face would remind people of a nobleman if not for his pointed ears, fangs, golden eyes and the markings on his face. He had two magenta stripes on both cheeks and his eyelids had magenta across them, he also has a blue crescent moon on his forehead. (I'm not gonna describe his clothing! You know what he looks like!)

This man was, in fact, an Inu Demon or Dog demon, a powerful daiyōkai. His name was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

Right now he stood watching the moon rise as the mist lifted slightly, before looking forward and making his way towards his destination.

A hill came into view with a tomb resting on its top, a yell was then heard.

"Milord! Here it is! The tomb that we've been searching for!" A voice yelled, said voice belonged to an Imp demon known as Jaken who holds the Staff of Two Heads.

"You're sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aye! Milord! The staff as always has lead us without fail, clearly, it must mean this tomb!" Jaken said before running forward.

"Allow me to prove it," Jaken said.

Only to stop as wolfs came from behind the stone pillars that made up parts of the tomb. Each wolf growled warnings as they came out of hiding to defend the tomb.

Jaken backed up muttering, "This isn't right at all!" He said before turning to his Lord.

"Milord! Success! It is exactly as I expected!" Jaken said as he turned to his lord who walked forward, Jaken stayed close to him as the wolfs got closer.

The wolfs barked warning for them to leave the tomb and grounds, Sesshomaru glanced at the wolfs before speaking.

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here, once I possess it I shall transform myself into a far greater power," Sesshomaru said as he looked forward once more.

He then huffed saying "Yet, why must I explain? My power is what it is I shall not always be limited thus, can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?"

He then held up his right arm and hand making his hand glow with a green outline, Jaken tensed behind him.

"Perhaps, I presume," Sesshomaru said as the wolfs leaped at them.

Sesshomaru formed his acid whip and spun around making the whip form a deadly barrier between him and the wolfs, said wolfs were unable to stop their attack as their demise came closer.

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here," Sesshomaru said as the wolfs hit his whip getting sliced into chunks.

He then stopped and slammed his whip into the ground stopping his attack, once the wolfs had been dealt with Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken.

"Position the staff, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken said as he ran forward and climbed the tomb, when he reached the top he kicked off a small offering shrine then brushed the excess pieces off with his foot.

He then placed the staff on the stone and looked up as the staff moved making the lady head lift up and scream.

"This time it the beauty who responds, do not tell me we have been misled!" Jaken asked while looking around.

Sesshomaru just turned around and walked away. Jaken seeing this yelled "Milord! Wait for me! Your humble servant comes! Milord!"

He quickly ran after the Inu demon, said demon kept walking while ignoring Jaken's loud yells.

 **HOUR LATER**

 **NEAR A RIVER**

A camp of Samurai was resting at a river while enjoying a meal and preparing for the battle they would face tomorrow, unaware that they would never make it to said battle.

Sesshomaru walked into the camp ignoring the smell of humans as he looked for a boat to use, the stench of blood and iron made Sesshomaru huff slightly.

He came to a stop as he found himself surrounded by Samurai, ' _As if they could harm this Sesshomaru, fools_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he sliced a few samurais down in the blink of an eye.

The sound of his killing caught the head of the Samurai camp, soon the leader made his way over.

The head Samurai pushed his way to the front of his men as their bodies hit the ground staining it red with blood.

"What's this? Are ye mad?" He asked.

"I need a boat," Sesshomaru said turning to the leader.

"You need a what?" He said before laughing, "Before a battle? And were to give it are we?" He said.

"Yes you are and now," Sesshomaru said. This made the Leader stop laughing.

He ran forward saying "I think not!"

But Sesshomaru ran forward and grabbed the man by the neck his eyes glowed red, the men around them backed up at this display.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru tossed the man into the river crushing one of the boats in doing so. Whispers rang out as the samurai raised their sword toward Sesshomaru.

"Why you!" One man yelled in anger.

Jaken's voice was then heard, "Lord Sesshomaru? I regret to inform there are no boats unless you count those over there of course," He said taking notice of the boats.

"What is that?" One Samurai asked in shock.

"You're not even human!" Another yelled.

"Their beasts, worst than beasts!" A different samurai yelled, "Kill them!" Another ordered as the Samurai drew their swords.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes saying "Jaken, I leave them to you,"

He then turned and headed towards the boat as Jaken stepped forward to take care of the humans.

Sesshomaru made his way over and climbed into a boat as the smell of burning human flesh entered his nose, a smell he greatly disliked.

After a few minutes Jaken soon got in the boat and started to move it along the river, Jaken was rowing the boat while Sesshomaru sat near the front.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said not bothering to look back at Jaken.

"Mighten we ask Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?" Jaken asked meekly knowing how much of a sore spot Inuyasha was to his lord.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone as he without looking knocked Jaken into the river.

Jaken came up for air and tried to keep swimming as the two headed staff connected with his head being held by Sesshomaru.

"I prefer not to think of him," Sesshomaru said.

"Forgive me!" Jaken yelled while trying to stay above the water.

"He is for our purposes, dead, wasn't he sealed to a tree 50 years ago?" Sesshomaru said as his voice took on a small amount of coldness while pushing the staff down a bit more on Jaken's head.

Jaken mentally winced as he remembered what also happened 50 years ago to his lord to make him this cold, he quickly spoke up "But sire! The spell, they say it was removed recently! Besides the staff it has been acting strangely it's because of Inuyasha I'm sure of it!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he narrowed his eyes in thought, ' _50 years ago, I'll never forget that day_ ' Sesshomaru thought as a faint pain entered his chest.

"Speaking of the staff Milord! Mighten you remove it?! I can't breathe!" Jaken yelled underwater as water bubbles escaped his lips and he floated down the river.

Jaken would later catch up with his Lord, a plan forming in his mind as he did so.

 **BONE EATERS WELL**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

It was a new day in Edo village as Kacela had dubbed it, she had recently washed and had breakfast at Kaede's hut since she had decided to stay in the past while her sister went back to the future to get stuff.

So, here she was sitting at the Well wearing a simple sky blue Kimono and white Obi slash around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail, her markings were also in full view as the wind blew a gentle breeze across the field.

"I love this place, the wind here is lovely," Kacela said while closing her eyes to enjoy the wind.

' _I still can't believe all this happened, then again I didn't expect to be reborn in the future as well_ ' Kacela thought as she remembered the day of her rebirth.

When she had been 'born' everyone had gotten a big shock as her white hair and purple eyes, luckily the doctors had labeled her an 'albino' which suited her just fine no need to kick up unneeded chaos over her looks.

She chuckled reaching up she traced her markings when she had reached the age of 14 she had been able to unseal her aura which had made her old markings form. Her mother played it off as a 'birthday' present to people who asked about them, she was glad to have a mother like her helping her out. Especially since she would often cover for her when she went to sneak out to retrain with her powers, she had gotten half-way back to her old strength so far.

Shaking her head Kacela forced back old memories as a smell hit her nose.

She opened one eye when she heard the sound of metal scraping, leaning over she saw a bike wheel come up and rest on the well's edge. Kacela raised an eyebrow at this, how did Kagome bring that all the way up here?

"Welcome back sis," Kacela said getting up and helping her out of the Well and then pulled the bike out.

"Thanks, Kace, that was a pain to carry," Kagome said after catching her breath.

Kacela chuckled saying "I'm not surprised, come on I'll race you back to the village,"

"How? You don't have a bike," Kagome said confused.

Kacela smirks saying "I forgot, you had gone for a bath when Sota asked me all those questions,"

With that she let her inner beast take over, Kagome jumped back a bit as she watched her sister's eyes change the whites of her eyes went red. Soon before Kagome stood a huge dog with pure white fur and violet markings across its body, the dog also had tufts of fur on her shoulders, paws, and a wolf-like tail. (Looks like Okami Amaterasu, only with a wolf-like tail and minus the divine disk Amaterasu has)

"Kacela?!" Kagome asked eyes going wide at the size of the dog who was around the size of a bear at the moment.

The dog nods before taking off towards the village, "H-hey! Wait up!" Kagome said as she got on her bike and followed after her sister.

 **IN THE VILLAGE**

Kacela grins as she arrived in the village it was a nice place to be, once you show the village you mean them no harm they won't mind you walking around. But they will keep an eye on you, the children all loved Kacela though mostly because she gave them a ride on her back the morning after showing them her animal self.

Sniffing the air she picked up Inuyasha's scent and followed it to a tree where he lay, she could smell no blood on him indicating that he was healed up. That was good, she didn't like the smell of dried up blood.

She then barked in dog language "Morning!" She said while chuckling as Inuyasha jumped in his tree.

Looking down he saw the dog he was about to yell at it to leave him alone when he saw the markings on its body.

"Kacela? How the heck did you become a mutt?" Inuyasha asked not knowing he just insulted himself as well.

"Aura users can become their inner animal, and you just called me a mutt when you yourself are one too!" Kacela barked back with a doggy grin.

Inuyasha blinked as he thought his words over before growling "Why you!"

Kacela shook her head saying "You're too easy to tease Inuyasha! Such a gullible oaf,"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Inuyasha yelled as Kacela walked off to the base of the tree.

"Oh, nothing, puppy," Kacela said while chuckling as Inuyasha sent her a few choice words for calling him a puppy.

Moving she lay beside the tree Inuyasha sat in and rested her head on her paws, she was a little bit tired from last night but not that much.

Giving a mental sigh she thought ' _Still, I can't believe I'm here, but, is HE here as well? I miss him so much_ '

Kacela gave a low whine as she remembered her past life and her lover, would she be able to keep her promise to him? The one she made on the day of her death? All she could do was wait and see.

Closing her eyes she was about to drift off to sleep when she heard Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about 'first-aid' opening her eyes Kacela looked over to see Kagome sit Inuyasha. This sent the half-breed into the ground, Kacela gave doggy chuckles. If Inuyasha wasn't injured before he sure would be now!

' _Hahaha! I'm gonna love that sit command!_ ' Kacela thought as she calmed down.

Only to hear Kaede arrive as Kagome was on top of Inuyasha trying to take his kimono off to check his chest, Kaede walked over saying "Mayhap ye like each other more than I first thought,"

That sent Kacela over the edge into canine laughter as she lost control and returned to being human, she held her sides laughing.

"Ahahahah! My God! Make it stop!" Kacela yelled as her sides hurt.

"Kacela!" Kagome yelled before pausing as she remembered something, "Wait! How did you turn into a dog?" She asked confused.

"Aura guardians have the ability to shift into their inner animal," Kacela said once she calmed down with a few chuckles.

Inuyasha growls at her for laughing at him only to get a smirk in response, huffing he pulled his top together. While Kagome got on his case again about his wound, only for Inuyasha to show his healed shoulder.

Kacela shook her head as she stood up only to give a yelp as something bit her, out of reflex her hand slapped what bit her getting everyone's attention.

"Damn bugs!" Kacela said pulling her hand away to look at it, only for her eyes to widen slightly in shock. ' _No way!_ ' She thought.

"If it isn't Myoga the flea! What are you doing around here?" Inuyasha asked as he came over to Kacela as the flea fell from her hand and landed on the ground.

Myoga stood up after his squishing with ease, he went to speak but paused when he saw the two women with Inuyasha. The first was a black haired girl with brown eyes and had strange clothing on, she looked young as well. The second had Myoga have Deja vu, she had pure white hair and purple eyes with violet markings on her body. She also looked to be older than the first girl and had a feeling of power to her.

' _She looks an awful lot like-_ ' Myoga's train of thought was cut off as Kagome sprayed him with bug spray.

"Kagome!" Kacela said while face-palming, trust her sister to do that to a demon bug!

After Myoga came around Inuyasha went inside the hut with Kagome, Kaede, and Myoga to talk. Kacela decided to stay in her animal form and lay outside near the door.

She listened in as Myoga told everyone that someone was looking for the tomb of Inuyasha's father, a great dog demon who use to rule the western lands. It made Kacela smile as she remembered the western lands, they were stunning and she had fond memories of hunting in the western lands with her fellow Aura guardians before they were wiped out. She then heard Kagome asked about Inuyasha's mother, this made Kacela jump as she heard a thump inside followed by Inuyasha storming out of the hut and heading down a path to the edge of the village.

' _Must have hit a sore spot_ ' Kacela thought as she rested her head on her paws.

"Hey, Myoga? What can you tell us about Aura guardians? My sister Kacela is an aura user," Kagome asked.

"Not much I'm afraid, the last Aura guardian died 50 years ago during a great battle, but..." Myoga trailed off in thought with crossed arms making Kacela tense up.

"But what?" Kagome asked.

"Kacela just might be a reincarnation like ye self, Kagome," Kaede said as she tended to the fire keeping the hut warm.

Kacela narrowed her eyes as Kagome gasped saying "You think so? Come to think of it, big sis has always had this more mature feel to her,"

' _If only you knew Kagome if only you knew_ ' Kacela thought as she stood up, shifting back to human form she leaned on the hut to look up at the sky to see a full moon.

She chuckled a bit as she heard Kagome exit the hut beside her.

"Inuyasha went that way," Kacela said pointing in the direction Inuyasha went.

Kagome nods saying "Thanks, sis, wanna come along?"

"Nah, I'll stay here, I wanna watch the sky before turning in but yell if you need me," Kacela said as she pushed off the hut and easily jumped onto the roof.

"Will do!" Kagome said as she got on the bike and road off.

Kacela smirks as she looked up at the sky, oh, how she loved the moon and stars more so on a cloudless night.

' _I'll just take a little nap_ ' Kacela thought as she felt sleep claim her mind.

 **HOUR LATER**

After a near hour of napping Kacela felt a panicked pulse hit her, sitting up Kacela looked around before focusing on her aura.

' _This aura, Kagome!_ ' Kacela thought as she quickly jumped off the roof and used her aura sight to lead her to Kagome.

"I should have gone with her! Who knows what trouble she is in now!" Kacela said as she ran.

She took her animal form and followed the scent of her sister, she would not lose her sister!

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Kacela pants as she arrived at where her sister's sent ended, it was somewhere in this area that both her scent and Inuyasha scent stopped.

"Where are they?" Kacela asked before sniffing the ground.

' _T-This scent...it c-can't be!_ ' Kacela thought as a different set of scents entered her nose.

Shaking her head she looked around until she stopped what looked like a blackish gray portal, it gave off a strong smell of bones and death, had they gone into there?

"Only one way to find out!" Kacela yelled as she ran at the portal and jumped inside.

Unaware of the battle she would soon enter or the people she was about to be reunited with.

* * *

Done!

See you in the next chapter! And in said chapter, Kacela gets into a fight.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome!

To chapter 3!

In this chapter, Kacela gets into a fight!

I do NOT own Inuyasha, I only own my Oc and story idea.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: My past, My promise part 2

 **INSIDE THE PORTAL**

Kacela growls as she exited the portal to see herself in a place covered in mist, rocks, and bones. She became human again as a bird of bones flew under and caught her, it then flew her towards a huge skeleton with armor.

"That's one big dog demon skeleton, wait, I recognize that style of armor," Kacela said as the bird flew into the mouth of the skeleton.

She jumped off it and let herself fall down until she landed on a pile of bones, looking around she saw a hole that leads to the rib cage. Or at least what she thought was the rib cage it was hard to tell from the inside.

She ran over to the opening as the sound of fighting reached her ears, frowning she heard it stop suddenly followed by a yelp that belonged to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She's not involved in this!" Inuyasha's voice was heard making Kacela freeze.

' _S-Sesshomaru?!_ ' She thought in shock.

She ran to the opening in time to see Kagome with a beaten up sword and in front of her stood a full-blooded Inu demon, one she knew all too well.

' _At last_ ' Kacela thought before focusing on the situation at hand.

"Inuyasha! One step closer and I'll cut you!" Kagome said while trying to sound tough.

"For some unknown reason, I was unable to draw Tessaiga. Fortunately, you are unable to draw it either, it's obvious she must die," Sesshomaru said while turned sideways to Inuyasha.

"You're right, it is weird she could do it and we couldn't, but she's still just a human girl!" Inuyasha said.

He moved forward a bit saying "Kagome! Give him the sword, there's no choice,"

Kacela could tell he was worried for Kagome, so was she, tensing up Kacela stood ready to take action. Her eyes looked towards Sesshomaru taking in his appearance he has not changed at all, except for one thing on his waist.

' _He has my sword with him? Sessho-kun_ ' Kacela thought as she gazed at the sword resting on his left hip.

"No way! Why does he get to automatically keep it? If he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it," Kagome said holding the sword in front of her.

"Don't be stupid! You're only a human, so back off, shut up and butt out!" Inuyasha yelled back making Kagome send him a small glare.

"Butt out? What do you know! your just a!" Whatever Kagome was going to say stopped as she took note of Sesshomaru and how close he was when she pointed the sword at Inuyasha.

She pulled back as Sesshomaru spoke "Inuyasha, your patience with this creature is astonishing to me,"

He then reached up to his hair and ran his hand through his hair a bit saying "You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her,"

Inuyasha made an uncomfortable noise as Sesshomaru turned to him taking a few steps forward as he let his hand drop.

"Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father, it must have been that mother of yours, that human mother that caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place," Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the tomb around him before looking at Inuyasha.

"Her blood affects you as well, it is that which so endears you to them? When it comes humans, I, of course, bare no such weakness," Sesshomaru said as he raised his right arm.

Faster than anyone could blink Sesshomaru turned to spray Kagome with his poison, only for a hand to grab his wrist.

"What!" Jaken yelled as everyone looked at who stopped Sesshomaru.

' _It can't be!_ ' Sesshomaru thought with slightly wide eyes.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, don't get your Mokomoko in a twist," Kacela said with a small smirk as she turned and roundhouse kicked Sesshomaru away from Kagome.

"Big Sis!" Kagome yelled as she watched her sister in shock.

Jaken had a dropped jaw at the sight of a person he thought long dead, "It can't be! L-Lady Kacela? You're alive!"

Inuyasha glanced at Jaken thinking ' _What is he going on about? How does he know Kacela?_ '

Sesshomaru landed with ease as he stood watching Kacela, she stood tall and tense as Kagome stood behind her.

"Big sister?" Kagome asked as her sister looked at her over her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked making Kagome nod.

"Good," Kacela said before looking back at Sesshomaru a smirk on her lips.

"Kacela, you have returned," Sesshomaru said with a stoic look on his face but Kacela could see a small warmth in his eyes breaking through his mask of coldness.

"I have and here to stay," Kacela said as she took a step forward and vanished.

Sesshomaru felt a gust of wind behind him making him spin around and grab a fist inches from his face, he gave a small growl while Kacela chuckles.

"Still as fast as ever," She then leans up whispering into his ear "Play along, I wanna enjoy this,"

She then lashed out with a kick making him jump back summoning his whip of light to slash at her, Kacela quickly summoned a shield which blocked the attack while powering up an aura sphere.

"Take this!" Kacela yelled as she jumped up high and slammed the attack into his chest armor shattering it.

"Impressive, but it lacks the power you usually have," Sesshomaru said as he landed only to jump once more as Inuyasha joined the fight.

"Kacela?" Kagome asked as she ran over to her sister, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little-Look out!" Kacela yelled as Inuyasha landed in front of them before jumping to avoid Sesshomaru's whip which now headed for them!

Kagome out of reflex held up Tessaiga making it glow as a barrier seemed to stop the whip and destroy it, this stopped the brother's fight as the sword stopped glowing.

"You two alright?!" Inuyasha asked as he landed next to the two girls.

Only to yelp as Kacela whacked him on the back of the head yelling "Watch where you land next time!"

Kacela shook her head as Kagome handed Inuyasha the sword, she then turned to Sesshomaru who did not look pleased.

"The sword protected her," Sesshomaru said as the ground began to shake below him.

' _He's getting ready to transform!_ ' Kacela thought before narrowing her eyes, ' _Guess I'll have to fight him dog to dog!_ '

With that in mind, Kacela let her powers grow as the whites of her eyes became red, her fangs became sharp as her nails became claws.

Myoga who was jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder was shouting something, she couldn't make out what it was thought but it set Sesshomaru off.

She watched as a whirlwind kicked up around Sesshomaru sending skulls flying around him, an aura of youki could be seen around him. He had gotten stronger that Kacela was sure of, she had to admit she missed the feeling of his youki since her rebirth.

"Big words, for such small vermin, let's see if a half-breed can even wield the Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said as the wind got stronger.

"I myself shall be the witness," He said before the whites of his eyes went red while the gold of his eyes went green, his face then became dog-like as the youki encased him.

Kacela growls louder as Sesshomaru landed before them in his true form of a huge white dog, he had his facial markings on his head. He barks at them making Kagome cling to Inuyasha scared.

"Inuyasha! Protect Kagome!" Kacela said as her own body changed becoming her animal self but a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

This made Sesshomaru turn to her growling as the two dogs began to circle each other, neither wanting to back down. Meanwhile below Inuyasha watched on while keeping Kagome behind him. While he was only a half-demon he could still understand what the two dogs were sayings, Kagome not so much.

"Back down Kacela, I don't wish to hurt you!" Sesshomaru barked at Kacela who growls back.

"I won't! I won't let you harm my little sister Sessho-Kun! Let's fight!" Kacela barked back as she tackled Sesshomaru into the wall making the tomb shake.

' _She called him...Sessho-kun? What the hell!?_ ' Inuyasha thought as he took note of the poison starting to fill the tomb.

"Damn it! We gotta go Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome and started jumping out the tomb.

"Wait! My sister!" Kagome yelled as she looked back down to see Sesshomaru avoid a bite to the neck while slashing his claws at Kacela who ducks in time to avoid said claws.

"She'll be fine! Besides, I got a feeling there's more going on here than we thought!" Inuyasha yelled as they left the tomb.

Back with the two fighting dogs, Kacela had managed to sink her fangs into Sesshomaru's left paw making him roar in pain as she pulled only to yelp a few minutes later as a blast of poison hit her in the face.

Letting go she shook her head trying to rid her face of the fumes, after a few seconds Kacela jumped up and out of the tomb. She landed outside on the shoulder armor of the skeleton, said armor of the skeleton had a huge hole in it now.

Kacela rubbed her face and got rid of the poison from her eyes as Sesshomaru jumped out of the tomb, tensing up she stood ready to fight.

Only for Inuyasha to join the fight making Sesshomaru turn to him with a growl, Kacela looked around trying to see her sister. She quickly spotted her hiding on a higher part out of the way of the fight.

' _That's good, I can't imagine all of the questions she has going through her head_ ' Kacela thought as she looked back at the fighting brothers.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Tessaiga transform! Kacela was in awe at the blade and the power she could feel coming from it, she was soon snapped from her thoughts by Sesshomaru jumping in the air to strike Inuyasha down and to Kacela's horror Inuyasha jumped at him and sliced his left arm off!

"Sesshomaru!" Kacela yelled as his blood hit her nose.

She felt worry and pain grip her heart as she sent out a pulse of aura to his wound to at least slow the bleeding down, luckily the blood slowed down as Inuyasha talked to his brother.

Kacela then felt her gut twist as Sesshomaru made another go at jumping to attack Inuyasha, her eyes widen as Inuyasha went to slice Sesshomaru again.

' _No!_ ' Kacela thought as her body moved on its own accord.

Before Inuyasha could blink he saw the form of Kacela get in his path as he sliced unable to stop himself as Tessaiga sliced its way across her chest, the half-breed growls as the scent of Kacela's blood hit him.

"Kacela!" Kagome yelled as her sister gave a loud whine of pain.

Sesshomaru growls his body glowing white the white light also wrapped around Kacela as the glow turned them into an orb of light and flew off, Inuyasha lands as Jaken ran past after his Lord.

"Kacela! He took Kacela with her!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to Inuyasha.

' _Why did Kacela get in the way of Inuyasha's attack? I don't understand!_ ' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha watched the orb vanish with narrowed eyes ' _What is the connection? Is Kacela like Kagome? If so then, what was their past together?_ ' Inuyasha thought.

Myoga who was sitting on a bone bird had watched the fight from a safe distance (Coward!), his eyes narrow as he crossed his arms. He knew for sure that Kacela was _Her_ , the one who died 50 years ago. He just hoped nothing bad happened this time around, looking at Lord Inuyasha he bounced over to tell them about their ride out of the tomb.

He also hoped Kacela would talk some sense into Sesshomaru about going after the Tessaiga, oh Myoga, you poor flea. If only he knew how stubborn Sesshomaru was about getting what he wanted.

 **MEANWHILE**

' _Damn it! That was really stupid! And painful!_ ' Kacela thought as she held her bleeding chest.

She panted slightly as Sesshomaru held her waist while controlling his orb, he growls at the smell of blood that made his beast stir and growl for retribution. He looked down at Kacela who was clutching her chest in pain as blood stained her kimono.

He looked back up as he landed in a field of samurai, he set Kacela onto her feet before holding a hand to the stump that was his left arm it hurt but not that much.

The samurai turned to them as Kacela pants softly while reading her abilities, she could feel the wetness of her kimono and was silently cursing Inuyasha for ruining it! She liked the Kimono!

"What is that?" A man asked while holding a spear.

"Demons?" One man questioned.

"You're an eyesore, outta my way," Sesshomaru said as he held his blood-stained sleeve.

"What did you say?!" A man yelled.

"Wait! Look at them! I think their injured," A spearman said pointing out the injuries the two had.

"It makes no difference before we take Osano castle lets tear these wretches to shreds," Another man said making the Samurai charge at them.

"Fools!" Kacela said as she summoned a whip of aura in sync with Sesshomaru who summoned his own whip, both sliced through the humans with ease.

Retracting the whips Kacela lowered her hand while Sesshomaru flicked a bit of blood off his claws saying "Pathetic humans,"

The two walked forward only to be blocked by another Samurai who Sesshomaru grabbed and threw aside, the head Samurai moved back shaking with fear.

"What manner of beast are you?" He asked shaking.

"Move," Sesshomaru said as the man gripped his sword tightly.

"Not on your life!" He yelled and charged forward, only for a blue whip to slice him up and break his sword in the process.

Kacela cancels her whip as the man fell to the floor, she was in no mood to deal with any annoying humans today! The body hit the floor with a thud as the two walked past and into the forest.

They walked in silence until they reached a huge tree in a small clearing, the tree was tall and old judging by its height and size. Sesshomaru walked over and sat at the base of it with Kacela not far behind as she felt the fatigue of her blood loss hit her.

As night fell Kacela sat next to Sesshomaru who was watching her with a look that she had longed missed.

"Kacela," Sesshomaru said as he reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

"Missed me?" Kacela asked tiredly.

His grip tightens on her saying "More than you know,"

He gave a gentle nuzzle into her neck as she leaned on him enjoying his warmth, reaching up she placed a hand on his cheek before pulling him down into a gentle kiss letting her actions speak for her.

Sesshomaru felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt the touch of his aura user, he had missed this for so long. The touch of her, the taste of her, the feeling of her warmth on him and her aura creasing his scenes. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pressed into the kiss, the two soon pulled back for air as they shared a soft nuzzle of noses.

"Rest, we'll talk in the morning," Sesshomaru said as he moved slightly so Kacela's head was resting on his Mokomoko.

"Goodnight, my love," Kacela said a small smile on her face as she slowly drifted into sleep in the warmth of her lover.

"Goodnight, my beloved," Sesshomaru whispered as he too followed her into sleep.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, Kacela learns of what happened after her death!

Also, be on the lookout for an Inuyasha story with a twist to it coming soon!

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome!

To chapter 4!

In this chapter, Kacela learns of what happened after her death.

I also realized I put Osano instead of Asano, sorry! Also, Sara will not romanticly love Sesshomaru but see him as a father figure in a way.

I do NOT own Inuyasha! I only own my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 4: My past, My promise part 3

 **JAPAN (PAST) MORNING TIME**

Sesshomaru felt the warm sunlight hit him as he slowly awoke from his sleep, he moved slightly feeling a dull soreness in his left shoulder and his sleeve brushing the stump of where his left arm use to be.

He growls softly as he spoke "Damn you, half-breed Inuyasha,"

Nearby a young woman who is known as Sara Asano (Look her up!) a princess of the nearby castle, she had been taking a walk when she stumbled upon a handsome man with long silverish-white hair and markings on his face. He had in her opinion a fur boa around his right shoulder, a white and red kimono, and white sashinuki hakama and black boots and a yellow and blue slash. He had armor on his chest and two swords on his left hip.

The man spoke "I want the Tessaiga, give it to me,"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A loud yell snapped Sara from her daze she quickly hid behind a tree as small demon ran over to the handsome man.

"Oh! How I searched for you, Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp demon yelled ran over to his lord.

Without opening his eyes Sesshomaru spoke "It's you Jaken"

"Yes! Oh, that despicable Inuyasha! He not only took the Tessaiga he took your left arm too! I'm utterly mortified! Curse that Inuyasha," Jaken ranted with narrowed eyes.

' _Sesshomaru? So that is his name_ ' Sara thought as she gazed at the man.

"Oh! Inuyasha also injured Lady Kacela! That wretch, but I am happy for her return to us," Jaken said as he looked at the woman on his lord's lap.

' _Lady Kacela?_ ' Sara thought as she looked at the figure in Sesshomaru's lap.

The woman looked to be around 19 or 20 with mid-back length pure white hair, she too had markings on her face as she slept. Her white kimono was stained red with blood and from what Sara could see the kimono had been sliced up, despite this Sara could tell the woman was of great beauty and skill.

' _She's beautiful, are they together?_ ' Sara thought as she gazed at the two.

A groan reached her ears as the woman slowly awoke showing her purple eyes to the world, Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he looked at Kacela who looks around before looking at him.

"Morning dear," Kacela said as she slowly sat up.

Sesshomaru said nothing but leaned forward and nuzzled her neck in a gentle way making Kacela chuckle, she gave a kiss to his forehead with a smile on her face.

"How is your wound?" Sesshomaru asked as Kacela looked down at her chest.

"It is healed but sore," Kacela said as she moved to sit between his legs with her back resting against his chest and her head between the spikes on his armor.

"Lady Kacela!" Jaken said as he saw the now awake woman.

"Hello Jaken, I see you are doing well," Kacela said with a smile showing her sharp canine teeth.

Sara smiled as she watched them, she felt happy. Lord Sesshomaru reminded her of a father and Lady Kacela reminded her of a mother, she liked this warmth it made her feel like her own mother was holding her again.

' _I wanna talk to them and thank them for saving us_ ' Sara thought as she turned and went to a nearby pasture to pick flowers, maybe Lady Kacela would like them.

Kacela smiled as she watched Jaken talk away, she had missed him greatly and his many amusing rants on pointless things. Chuckling she felt an arm wrap around her waist, looking down she saw Sesshomaru's arm around her as he rested his chin on her head. He may be a demon lord but he did have a soft side that only she saw, along with his more bestial side that only she could tame.

Glancing at his left hip she saw her old sword beside the Tensaiga, Kami no ryū a sword that only an aura user can use. The blade was said to be forged from the fang of a holy dragon who was said to be the one who helped train the first aura users, the sword was given to the oldest aura user who later became the head of the aura users and Kacela's ancestor. But now, Kacela was the last of the aura users since they had been wiped out by war.

With a small sigh, she reached up and placed a hand on her sword making it glow as it reconnected with her, making a warmth travel through her body. (The sword looks like Ninja Gaiden Dragon Blade the Ryu uses, I know I'm using the blade a lot but I love the sword!)

"What happened that day? The day I was struck down?" Kacela asked as she felt Sesshomaru tense up a bit.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking off to the side with a small amount of shame in his eyes saying "I lost control when you fell, I ended up slaughtering half of the enemy forces in my rage and a few of my own men. The enemy soon ran away at seeing my rage but swore to take revenge on my family, after the battle I had your body burnt and placed beside your brethren as the tradition of your people not long after I began my search for the Tessaiga,"

He moved and buried his face into her hair saying "I won't lose you again, not this time I forbid it,"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay remember?" Kacela said as she leaned back more letting Sesshomaru take in her scent.

His grip tightened on her, "Yes, you were always a stubborn one," Sesshomaru said as he let himself relax.

Smiling Kacela let her aura wash over them letting it meld with his Youki, Sesshomaru sighs closing his eyes to relax in the feeling of their energy melding together.

Jaken who stood by on lookout glanced back at his Lord and Lady with a small smile on his face, looking forward he thought ' _I'm glad for Lady Kacela's return, now my Lord will be happy once more!_ '

A peaceful silence settled onto the three of them as the sun shined down, for now, everything was right in their world.

 **HOURS LATER**

Kacela was having a nice nap when she felt small vibrations through the ground, opening her eyes she looked around as she felt many auras surround them.

"We have a welcoming party," Kacela said as they got surrounded by Samurai.

The Lord on a horse came forward as the three was surrounded from all sides, men carrying spears, swords, bows and from what Kacela could see rifles.

' _I almost forgot rifles had been invented_ ' Kacela thought as Jaken asked: "Who are you, men?"

"Wretched demons! Prepare to die!" The Lord yelled as he glared down at them ticking Kacela off as Sesshomaru stiffened behind her.

"How dare you threaten my Lord and Lady!" Jaken yelled back outraged he was about to start burning the humans when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Jaken, get out of the way," Sesshomaru said as Kacela moved a bit.

"Well, of course but I.." Jaken said as Sesshomaru repeated himself, "Get out of the way," He said in a stern tone making Jaken bow out of the way.

"Rifle squad step to the forefront!" The Lord yelled as a group of men came forward holding rifles.

Kacela watched as the men aimed the guns at them, she knew what kind of damage a bullet could do but how much damage could a bullet in this time era do? It made her wonder a bit.

She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of a flute, glancing at the sky she thought ' _Who is playing? Are they trying to distract these men?_ '

She looked forward as the Lord yelled: "Rifle squad take aim and fire!"

Bangs rang out as the bullets came straight at Kacela and Sesshomaru who sat there calmly, Kacela smirks as she raised her left hand while it glowed blue.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kacela!" Jaken yelled in worry as Sesshomaru moved.

In an instant, both Kacela and Sesshomaru used their whips to deflect the bullets right back at the ones who fired them. This was soon followed by the whips killing the men as their bodies hit the floor. Dust and smoke kicked up hiding the two from view for a moment.

' _We are still in sync after all this time_ ' Kacela thought as she stood up.

"Sir! The rifle squad!" A man yelled to his Lord who backed up a bit.

"Curse them for all eternity! Those blasted demons!" The Lord yelled in anger and fear.

The smoke cleared to show Kacela standing up with glowing blue eyes as Sesshomaru got up and held his claws at the ready which glowed green, the men backed away as Jaken went to his Lords side.

"You foolish mortals! You won't get away with defying Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as the men started to run.

"Retreat!" The Lord yelled as he turned and left on his horse with his men following him, Sesshomaru lowered his arm while looking stoic as usual.

Kacela huffs and blinked returning her eyes to normal as she let her body relax, she had her arms crossed over her chest to stop the wind from giving her a cold chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to take care of these pesky fools for you," Jaken said as he went to use his staff.

"Let them go," Sesshomaru said before looking off to the left and up at the sky.

"The flute, the flute has stopped," Sesshomaru said as Kacela turns to him.

"You heard it as well?" She asked getting a nod as she too looks at the sky.

' _I wonder who it was?_ ' Kacela thought when she noticed Sesshomaru starting to walk away, well, looks like its time to start traveling.

"Time to travel once more," Kacela said as she followed her lover.

After a few minutes walking Jaken lead them to a clearing where a two-headed dragon demon lay, it stood up as it saw its masters arrive.

Kacela smirks as she went over and hugged the dragon saying "Hey big guy, miss me?"

The dragon grunts nuzzling Kacela happily making her chuckle a bit, she pulled back as Sesshomaru walked over and pulled something from the saddlebags on the dragon.

He then went over to Kacela and handed her the item he held, Kacela gasped as she saw what the item was. It was a white Kimono styled like Sesshomaru's own red and white Kimono only with the pattern being on the bottom of the kimono, sleeves, and neckline the pattern was also blue and her Obi was the same color as Sesshomaru's sash around his waist. On top of the clothing was more feminine like black armor like Sesshomaru's only with twin shoulder spikes.

"This is?" Kacela asked as a smile worked its way onto her face.

Sesshomaru nods saying "Your old outfit I had it repaired and kept it safe with me,"

"I still remember the day you gave it to me as a courting gift," Kacela said as she pushed her aura into the clothing and armor making it glow a bit.

Smiling she walked over and placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek making him give a tiny smile of his own, he then lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"There is a hot spring in the mountain nearby, you can bathe there," Sesshomaru said as he summoned his Youki cloud.

Kacela smirks stepping onto the cloud with ease as Jaken got onto the dragon to follow them. (Remember Ah-Un has yet to be named by Rin!)

 **AT THE MOUNTAIN**

Kacela hummed as the touched down on the ground, the air was a little misty thanks to the natural hot spring in the area. The forest was thick around them with just enough room for Jaken and the faithful two-headed dragon to land.

"I won't be long," Kacela said while looking over at Sesshomaru a glint in her eyes which he caught.

' _I won't mind the company though, but I need to be quick so we can travel a shame really and such a tease as well_ ' Kacela thought with a smile as she walked towards the hot spring a small sway in her hips she did love to tease him.

Sesshomaru felt his beast howl in his head at the message Kacela sent him, he knew very well what her body language was saying. He knew she was teasing him. How much he wanted to join her but he would wait, he knew they would have to get moving sooner rather than later. He did have a sword to claim, after all, speaking of swords.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"I'm back, man! I really needed that," Kacela said as she walked back over to her pack in her old yet new clothing and armor.

Her wet hair was drying fast as she let it hang down, her ruined Kimono was now folded up as she went over and placed it on the dragon steed. Said dragon grunts as it stood up, Jaken walked over as Kacela closed the saddlebag up.

"We are ready to leave Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as Kacela nods.

Sesshomaru pushed off the tree has had been leaning on and walked over he stayed silent as he pulled Kacela into a quick kiss. This made Kacela giggle a bit before pulling back as he nuzzled her nose to his own before standing straight.

He then reached down and pulled Kami No Ryu from his waist and handed the sword to Kacela, the aura user smiles taking her sword and placing it on her left hip. She looked herself over before nodding, she was ready for the long journey ahead.

"Let us go, I have a sword to claim," Sesshomaru said as he summoned his orb of light around both him and Kacela which soon shot out of the area with Jaken close behind.

 **A WEEK LATER**

*Boom!*

A loud explosion rang out as inside a forest clearing a boulder was turned into pebbles by an Aura Sphere ramming into, said attack belonged to Kacela as she grinned.

"Nice dodge!" She yelled as Sesshomaru landed nearby, he merely hummed as he ran at Kacela with his claws drawn.

Jaken sat on the edge of the clearing at a safe distance, he did not want to be near the two of them when training. He was always amazed to watch both his Lord and (Future) Lady exchange blows, it almost looked like a deadly dance. During their travels Sesshomaru had decided to help Kacela get back to her old strength with training, it also helped with their courting making their bond stronger.

"That is enough, you've gotten stronger and faster," Sesshomaru said as he de-summoned his whip.

Kacela nods saying "I won't be caught off guard this time, no demon is backstabbing me,"

Sesshomaru nods as he walked over and pulled Kacela into a hug making her chuckle and hug back, both basking in the warmth each other gave off. Sesshomaru gave a deep breath as he inhaled Kacela's scent, while doing this he caught a small change in his future mate's scent.

Pulling back he thought ' _It's time, our waiting is over_ '

"Let us go and bathe together, my dear," Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his nose to Kacela's.

"Alright, lead the way," Kacela said as she leaned up and in a display of affection she licked the tip of Sesshomaru's nose, it was an old thing of theirs to do when they were younger.

A rare smile crossed Sesshomaru's lips and not the 'I'm going to kill you' smile but a gentle one, leaning down Sesshomaru gave a lick back to her own nose making Kacela give a small huff like chuckle.

She knew why Sesshomaru wanted them to bathe together, she had been waiting for this for a while now. ' _Our wait is over_ ' Kacela thought.

Holding out his hand Sesshomaru watched as Kacela took it without hesitation, she smiles saying "Let's go, we've waited long enough,"

"Indeed," He said as he used his orb to take them to the closest hot spring.

It was time to consume their union and mating, the two lovers would finally be able to become one in both body and soul after all this time.

After all, 50 years was a long time to wait.

* * *

Done!

Hope you lot like it.

I'll see you lot in the next chapter, there will be a small time skip but nothing big.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out.


End file.
